Trying To Trick Xanxus
by A Knight of a Good King
Summary: Squalo got tired of waking Xanxus up, so he got someone else to do it. That night there was noise ever where.


"VOIIIIIIII! Wake up, Boss," shouted Squalo every morning.

And almost every morning, Xanxus would grab the shark's hair and pull him onto the bed.

"Shut up, scum," Xanxus would say as always.

"What are you doing? Let me-." Squalo's sentence was cut short by a rough kiss. In a minute, Squalo was moaning with pleasure.

By an hour, Xanxus was satisfied and kicked Squalo out of his room.

This happens almost every morning. If not, other times, Xanxus would throw a bottle of alcohol at Squalo's head. So every morning after waking Xanxus up, Squalo have to take another shower. In a month, he had bought over five shampoo and conditioner. Poor Squalo.

* * *

><p>After a few month of waking Xanxus up:<p>

"VOI! Can someone wake Xanxus for me tomorrow?" shouted Squalo, walking down the stairs, massaging his hips.

"What's wrong, Squalo–chan?" asked Lussuria, who was sitting on the couch.

"Ushishi. It seems that Xanxus have been using Squalo for his morning needs. I have a question: Is he doing it too hard or has he done it too many time?" said Belphegor, sitting on the chair nearest to the fireplace. "Bel-sempai, Boss will kill you if he heard you ask that," said Fran who was leaning on Bel's chair.

_STAB. STAB. STAB_.

"VOI! Shut up. So will someone wake Xanxus up tomorrow?" said Squalo.

"The prince will not because it's too dangerous for royalty," Bel said.

"I'm not stupid enough to wake a beast from sleeping," Fran said.

"Me, too. I think he will ruin my perfectly good hairstyle with his gun," said Lussuria.

"VOI! How 'bout you Levi?" said Squalo desperately.

"I'll do it," said Levi, blushing a new shade of pink on his cheek.

"VOI! That is great!"

"But, Squalo-chan, wouldn't the boss be mad if Levi woke him up. He'll probably attack the boss. Look at him," said Lussuria, worrying.

They all looked at Levi. He began to have the aura of a pervert. He looked like he might drool. It somehow gave everyone a cold feeling shivering up their spines. It scared Lussuria. Creepy.

"Well, we'll just have to trust him," said Squalo with a cold feeling.

"But, aren't you the only one who could wake boss?"

"Ushishi, we'll use Froggy's illusions."

"Sempai, don't you have to ask me first?"

STAB. STAB. STAB. "You'll do what the prince says."

"VOI! Will you do it, Fran?"

"Fine, but I expect a reward from the stupid fake prince," Fran said with an emotionless face.

_STAB. STAB. STAB_.

"Ushishi. Don't call he prince stupid or fake, Froggy. And you will be happy with my reward."

* * *

><p>The Next Morning:<p>

"Bossu, wake up," Levi sang out, disguised as Squalo. When Levi reached the boss's bed, he puckered his lips and tried to kiss Xanxus. He was so close, but then, a bullet went pass his face. It missed him by an inch. He staggered back. Another bullet was shot to the closed door. Fran was standing there. The bullet hit his hat and it fell off. Levi's disguise disappeared.

"Hey, scum, get in here." Fran opened the door and came in. "What are you two doing? Where is the damn shark?" said Xanxus, sitting on his bed with his gun in his left hand and a wine glass on his right.

Right now he is very dangerous. He barely woke up and someone tried to trick him. And he was PISSED OFF.

He aimed his gun at Levi. "Answer me, trash. Where is he?"

"Boss, darling, how did you know?" asked Lussuria, who was behind the wall. Bel was there, too. "Ushishi. Stupid frog put your hat back on or I'll kill you," said Bel, holding four pairs of his knifes. "Okay, sempai. Since you said it nicely."

Xanxus pointed his gun at Lussuria. "Enough chitchat, you scums. You think I don't know who is who. The shark trash was quiet today. Something that isn't like him. Everybody here knows that. So answer my question: where is the shark trash?"

"Boss, darling, the shark went shopping at the grocery store for me," Lussuria said, with his hand together near his face. "It seems that Squalo wanted to take a break from not waking you up today."

"Ushishi."

"So he thinks he can trick me. Stupid trash," said Xanxus. Then without warning, he shot a bullet at Levi again. This time it only missed him by one centimeter. "If you do anything like this again, and I will kill you." Everybody could tell Xanxus was mad to the EXTREME because his flames were ten times larger than usual. It almost burnt his bed.

"I'm gonna punish the shark for trying to trick me." Everyone knew he was serious. "All of you leave, and don't tell the trash."

"Yes, sir," everybody replied and left. Out in the hallway, Lussuria and Levi left downstairs already.

"Sempai, where is my reward?" asked Fran.

"Ushishi. Greedy frog. Fine. Close your eyes."

"Okay," said Fran, expecting a kiss. A minute later, nothing happened. "Okay, open your eyes." And he did. What he saw surprised him. There was a stuff frog in Bel's arm. "A frog needs another frog to be friends with. So thank me," said Bel.

"Che, cheap prince," Fran said while taking the stuffed frog and hugging it.

STAB. STAB. STAB. "Don't ever call me a cheap prince. Prince is just fine. And you're welcome, Froggy."

* * *

><p>Later that day, at dinner time:<p>

'This is weird. When I came home, everybody was avoiding me,' thought Squalo while eating dinner with the rest of the Varias. It was a quiet dinner. And it was weird because it was quiet. Bel wasn't laughing at Fran. Lussuria didn't talk about his day and Levi didn't go hand and foot for Xanxus. Squalo was suspecting something was wrong.

After Squalo finished his dinner, he was about to leave when someone was someone grabbed his hair and started to drag him upstairs.

"VOI! Xanxus, what are you doing? Let go of my hair!" Squalo shouted. "VOI! Are you listening to me?"

"Shut up, scum. I'm going to punish you for trying to trick me."

_Thud._Squalo was thrown onto Xanxus's bed.

"So you think you can trick me with illusions, don't you?" said Xanxus.

"Well, of course! Do you know how tiresome it is to wake you up?"

"But, to go and think you can trick me is way too far. You better be ready for your punishment, scum."

"VOI! Wait a-," He was cut off by a rough, dominating kiss.

When the kiss ended, Squalo's clothes were all gone. By then, Xanxus has already gone south of Squalo and started to lick him. "Xanxus,…stop," but, he didn't. Squalo started to moan with pleasure.

Without notice, Xanxus turned Squalo over, forcing him on his knees. Squalo was about o push, but Xanxus had started to lick his hole. Squalo moan and was grabbing the bed sheets. "Ahhh…" was the only sound Squalo could make.

When Xanxus stopped licking, he grabbed Squalo's hair and shoved his thing into Squalo's mouth. "Suck it, scum." Squalo knew he couldn't disobey or he will have hell to pay. So Squalo sucked his boss's dick. Xanxus said," You better not let you teeth touch me." As Squalo was sucking him, he reached for his own dick. He was so close to coming, but Xanxus caught him. "Hey, you can't cum, yet. No 'til I say so, scum." He took his jacket off and wrapped around Squalo's arms. Soon, Xanxus came in Squalo's mouth. Quickly, Xanxus pushed Squalo on his back and kissed him. He started to lick Squalo's torso and nipples. He gave hickies on Squalo's collarbone and everywhere else.

"Xanxus…ahh…please…stop," Squalo moaned. But, he didn't want him to stop. He felt pleasure in every touch. "I'm gonna…cum," cried out Squalo.

"Don't you dare, scum." Xanxus grabbed a string and tied it around Squalo's twitching cock. Xanxus poked his dick into Squalo's whole, but only the tip. He poked it, provoking the hole. "Xanxus,…do it,…you bastard."

"Only if you beg like a dog."

"Xanxus, please…please, please shove it in me!"

"Shove what where, scum?"

"Xanxus, please shove your dick into my hole!"

"Good enough," he replied. And he shoved his cock up into Squalo's ass.

"Ahhhh…ahhh…"

"You moan like a woman, scum," said Xanxus while thrusting into him.

"Xanxus, let me cum," plead Squalo. His member was still tied by the string. "Fine, since you plead like a dog."

As Xanxus pulled the string apart, long shot of warm cum came out, spilling. "Ahhhh!" Squalo cried out.

It lasted the whole night and out into the hallway, the rest of Varia had trouble sleeping. When it ended, everybody slept for a whole day, missing their missions.

* * *

><p>The Next Morning:<p>

Squalo woke up, naked, on Xanxus's bed. He looked around and then," VOI! Boss, wake up!"

He woke up alright, but he had lots of energy. He pushed Squalo down and they had another round.

For the next week or so, Squalo couldn't walk without help. Also, Xanxus didn't care.


End file.
